Requiem of the night
by Melody05
Summary: "Finalement tu as du te cacher derrière des masques de haine. Derrière des sentiments mensongers. Parce que tu souffrais. Tu avais tellement mal." Spécial anniversaire Awaix.


**Bon anniversaire Awaix! Donc voilà, je t'avais dit que pour toi j'essayerais d'écrire un SaruMi, ce que j'ai fais. J'espère que ça te plaira, parce que je pense que ça se sent que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec la psycho de ces deux persos. ********Rhaaaa, ç**a m'énerve je les adore pourtant. 

**Sinon petite dédicace à Aylenn, folle de SaruMi comme moi d'Izumo. IZUMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *suffoque*. Hum hum, excusez moi, et un petit coucou à Kai si jamais tu passes par là. Merci à IrisJr et Youwan pour m'avoir dit ce qu'elles en pensaient bien qu'elles ne regarde pas K. Et bien sûr gros bisous à ma Annabouille que j'aime de toute mon âme *PAN*.**

* * *

**Requiem of the night**

Finalement tu as du te cacher derrière des masques de haine. Derrière des sentiments mensongers. Parce que tu souffrais. Tu avais tellement mal. La douleur te prenait à la gorge. Tu sentais les épines de la souffrance te transpercer par tous les pores de ta peau. L'amertume de sa trahison te broyait le cœur. Ses sourires te brûlaient les yeux. Et tu avais mal.

Mikoto est parti. Il s'en est allé rejoindre les cieux parsemés de myriades d'or. Tout comme Tostsuka avant lui. Tout comme Saruhiko. Ce traître qui pour toi n'est que poussière. Enfin, tu aimerais que ce soit le cas. Parce que tu préférerais souffrir de son absence définitive. Tu préfèrerais pouvoir pleurer sa perte, plutôt que d'avoir le cœur totalement désaxé. Comme un pantin de bois à qui on n'aurait retiré les fils. Depuis ce fameux jour où il a effacé la marque de vôtre fierté. Depuis qu'il a noirci la flamme ardente de vôtre amitié, de bien plus que ça. Depuis qu'il a laissé un vide dans ton être. Depuis son départ, tu ne cesses de souffrir. Alors tu te cachais. Tu te cachais derrière ta loyauté envers Homra. Derrière ta confiance inconditionnelle en ton roi. Tu te parais de ton uniforme de combattant rouge qui haïssait les bleus. Tu voilais ton regard empli de tristesse derrière la flamme rouge de la haine.

Il t'a abandonné. Lui en qui tu avais une totale confiance. Lui à qui tu aurais pu confier ta vie. L'essence de ton âme. Il t'a alors poignardé. Tu pouvais sentir les traînées de sang dégouliner de ton pauvre cœur. Tu pouvais sentir la force de ton esprit s'écouler hors de ton corps. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache. Jamais. Pour rien au monde tu lui aurais fait le plaisir de t'effondrer devant lui. Tu voulais juste pouvoir effacer ce sourire narquois affiché sur son visage d'opaline. Tu aurais voulu brûler cette arrogance, la réduire en cendre. Noircir ces lèvres si pâles qui te narguait. Tout comme il l'avait fait avec ce qui vous représentez. Vous membres d'Homra. Vôtre fierté. Vos liens. Il avait tout carbonisé en l'espace d'une seconde. Tes sentiments sont tombés en un tas de cendre informe, balayé par le vent et la pluie. Traçant des sillons grisâtres sur le sol. Des sillons grisâtres dans ton cœur.

Ce qui faisait ta force, c'était ton amour voilé de haine. Ce qui te donner du courage, c'était Homra. Ce qui te faisait aller de l'avant, c'était ton roi. Seulement aujourd'hui, il n'est plus là. Alors tu ne peux plus te concentrer sur ton devoir de vassal pour ne plus souffrir de l'absence du traître. Tu ne peux plus te parer de mensonge. Désormais tu es face à tes sentiments qui te glacent le sang. Tu es face au vide. Face aux ténèbres qui t'engloutissent un peu plus chaque jour. Tu ne peux que tenter de lutter pour ne pas sombrer.

* * *

La fenêtre est ouverte. Le froid s'y engouffre, t'arrachant quelques frissons. Le matelas sur lequel tu es allongé est extrêmement dur. Tu t'étais pourtant dit qu'il fallait que tu le changes. Mais tu n'en a que faire. La douleur que t'inflige le matelas n'est rien à côté de celle de ton âme. Alors peu importe le manque de confort, la fraîcheur et les ténèbres. Parce que de toute façon, le Misaki que tu étais a disparu. Tu n'as plus la force de te battre. Pour le moment tu veux juste te laisser aller. Tu n'en peux plus de devoir te cacher. Alors tu pleures et tu laisses les ténèbres s'engouffrer dans ton cœur. Tu laisses ton esprit ressasser les souvenirs qui te meurtrissent cet organe pourtant vital. Tu permets à ton âme de vagabonder dans les méandres d'un bonheur fugace, qui te fait atrocement souffrir.

Il faut que tu te reprennes. Tu n'as pas le droit de te montrer si faible à cause de lui. Peut importe que Mikoto ne soit plus là, ça n'est pas une raison pour laisser la douleur de la trahison de ce stupide singe te marteler le cœur. Seulement son absence se fait un peu plus réelle. Un peu plus douloureuse. Tu aimerais l'avoir à tes côtés. Avoir sa présence qui te rassure à près de toi. Pouvoir profiter de sa chaleur contre toi. Savoir qu'il est derrière toi. Retrouver celui qui assurait tes arrières.

Une nouvelle brise s'engouffre dans ta chambre, la fraîcheur te mord la peau. Elle te laisse des fourmillements parsemant chaque parcelle de peau visible. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de trembler cette fois-ci. Trembler de froid. Trembler de peine. Trembler de douleur.

Le rideau blanc encadrant la fenêtre ondule légèrement. Et ton regard se fait accrocher par les astres qui illuminent cette nuit ténébreuse. Ce ciel d'encre noir illuminé par des milliers de tâches aux reflets dorés. Tu ne peux te défaire de l'emprise de ces billes lumineuses, seules sources de lumière et de chaleur de cette nuit empli de ténèbres et de tristesse glacée. Tu es hypnotisé par leur mouvement lent. Alors lentement, tu sens tes paupières s'alourdirent. Tu sens tes membres se relâcher.

Quelques sanglots te parcourent. Des souvenirs de vôtre enfance t'assaille. Tu te souviens de ces nuits passées au clair de lune. Sans doute aviez vous encore fuit vos résidences pour pouvoir profiter de vôtre liberté. Alors vous discutiez de vôtre journée. Vous vous disputiez pour des petites choses futiles comme la couleur du ciel aux reflets violets. Parfois même une petite bagarre se déclenchait. Les coups n'étaient jamais bien violents. Aucun des deux ne souhaitant réellement faire du mal à l'autre. Juste deux chiots voulant se battre pour se prouver leur supériorité. Pour se prouver leur affection. Puis bien vite vous oubliiez ces petites altercations pour revenir à un sujet plus intéressant.

Oui ces nuits là était douces. Puis, épuisez de vôtre journée vous vous laissiez aller dans les bras de Morphée. La fraîcheur de la nuit vous blottissant l'un contre l'autre. Tels deux frères d'armes. Deux compagnons. Deux amis. Deux personnes dont les sentiments n'étaient pas définies.

Jamais tu ne le dirais, mais tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour te retrouver encore une seule fois blottis dans ses bras. Protéger de ta peine. Réchauffer par ses bras puissants. Une larme s'échappe à nouveau de ton œil. Tu es épuisé. Tu n'as plus aucune force, tu es frigorifié, tu es blessé, ton cœur souffre. Alors tu ne luttes plus. Tes yeux bouffis par les larmes n'ont plus la force de rester ouvert. Ton âme torturée a besoin de repos. Alors, lentement, tu te laisses aller dans les méandres du sommeil.

* * *

_**Les personnes auxquels tu tiens ne cessent de disparaître.**_

* * *

Tu les vois, ils sont tous là devant toi, dans cette prairie verdoyante. Le soleil sur ta peau te procure d'agréables frissons. La brise tiède soulève délicatement tes cheveux. Tu perçois le chant des oiseaux, le bourdonnement des insectes. La prairie est recouverte d'une fine couche blanche que créent les pâquerettes. Et eux, ils sont devant toi, tu entends leurs éclats de rire, tu vois leur sourire s'élargir en te voyant arriver. Mikoto est là. Totsuka est là. Kusanagi est là. Kamamoto est là. Tout Homra est là. Mais surtout. Saruhiko est là. Il est en train de bouder dans un coin, comme à son habitude. Alors tu t'approches de lui. Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher derrière ton masque de haine ici. Parce que tu es le Misaki d'avant. Et parce que c'est le Saruhiko d'antan.

« T'en a mis du temps Misaki. Qu'est ce que tu foutais encore ? »

Tu rigoles. Tu ris Misaki. Tu ne savais même plus comment faire. Ca te fait bizarre. Mais tu aimes ça. Ca te procure un sentiment de bien être que tu affectionnes particulièrement. Et tu vois le visage de Saru déformé par l'incompréhension. Alors ton rire redouble d'intensité. La joie te submerge. Tu te sens tellement bien. Tu as retrouvé les morceaux de ton être que tu avais laissé traîner en cours de route. Parce que toutes les pièces de l'échiquier sont là. Vous êtes à nouveau tous réunis autour du roi.

Puis le ciel s'assombrit. Les nuages s'épaississent pour ne laisser qu'une couche informe noir recouvrir les pans bleus du ciel. Les fleurs s'assèchent et fanent une à une. Alors la peur te noue la gorge. Les parois de ton œsophage se resserrent étroitement. Des cris te font te retourner. Des cris mêlés de colère et de tristesse. Et tu les vois. Tostsuka est ensanglanté. Des tâches pourpres recouvrent l'intégralité de son torse. Son visage est atrocement pâle. Les gouttes de sang perle pour ne devenir qu'une immense flaque noire de sang sur l'herbe asséchée. Son corps tombe alors comme un arbre que la tempête aurait déraciné.

Puis c'est au tour de Mikoto. Les flammes le dévorent. Ses flammes que vous chérissiez tant le consument. Il disparaît derrière un voile opaque rouge. Son corps tombe en un tas de cendre grise aux lueurs rougeâtres.

Tu voudrais hurler. Tu voudrais pleurer de désespoir et montrer ta colère. Mais aucun son ne semble vouloir franchir tes lèvres pâles. Aucun sentiment ne paraît à travers cette personne que tu étais.

« C'est ça ta fierté Mi~sa~ki ? Regarde toi. Tu es pitoyable. Tu n'es même pas capable de les sauver. Tu n'as même pas étais capable de me garder auprès de toi. Lamentable. Mi~Sa~Ki. »

Saru se tient devant toi. Seulement tu ne peux le toucher. Tu ne peux l'insulter. Tu ne peux plus rien faire. Car tu es pitoyable Misaki. Tu le sais. Ton corps bouillonne. Tu as mal. Tu peux ressentir la douleur au plus profond de ton être. Elle t'ébouillante. Elle te brûle de l'intérieur. Tu aimerais verser des larmes pour libérer cette douleur. Pour te libérer. Mais elles refusent de couler. Alors tu veux que tout s'arrête. Tu ne veux plus souffrir de cette manière. Les gens auxquels tu tiens ne cessent de partir. Elles t'abandonnent aux affres de la souffrance. Et tu n'es pas de taille à battre cet adversaire.

Ta vue se brouille. Le monde idéal que tu avais devant toi s'effrite. Les colonnes de ton bonheur s'écroulent. Les personnes chères à ton cœur deviennent des mirages. Ton corps s'effondre. Et tu chutes. Tu chutes dans un gouffre de ténèbres dont tu n'aperçois pas le fond. Tu tombes dans les méandres de la douleur, de la colère et de la peine. Le noir t'engloutit. Il te serre de ses bras glacés. Et tu continues inlassablement ta chute vers les enfers.

* * *

Tu te réveilles en sursaut. La sueur a rendu tes vêtements humides. Ils te collent à la peau, accentuant le froid de la nuit s'engouffrant dans ta chambre et te faisant trembler. Mais tu ne trembles pas seulement de froid. Tu trembles de peur. Tu as peur de la vérité. Celle que Saruhiko t'as énoncée. Tu es faible Misaki. Tu ne peux pas sauver les êtres chers à ton cœur. Tu ne peux les retenir. Et inévitablement, ils finissent par te quitter.

Un mouvement à ta droite te fait sursauter. Tu vois alors se découper une silhouette se tenant près de la fenêtre. Tu perçois l'éclat lumineux de deux verres te fixant grâce à la leur des étoiles et de la lune. Deux verres que tu ne connais que trop bien. Tu pourrais lui sauter dessus pour lui faire payer de s'être introduis chez toi. Tu pourrais lui crier des menaces acerbes et des insultes piquantes pour être venu dans ta chambre. Tu pourrais faire tout cela mais tu n'en fais rien. Tu restes seulement assis sur ton lit à l'observer comme lui t'observe. Tu peux deviner le sourire qu'il arbore comme à son habitude. Un sourire de victoire.

Mais tu n'as pas la force de te battre contre lui. Pour une fois, tu vas le laisser gagner sans opposer de résistance. Parce que tu ne peux pas.

« Tu gémis comme une fille dans ton sommeil Misaki. »

Le ton qu'il a employé n'est pas le même qu'à son habitude. Il n'a pas l'air de se moquer de toi contrairement à ce que laisse croire ces paroles. Non. Il a dit ça sur un ton totalement plat. Aucune arrière pensée sur ces dires. Rien. Tu n'es plus si sûr qu'il sourit d'ailleurs. Tu es désorienté par ce changement d'attitude de sa part. Alors tu ne peux t'empêcher de poser la question inévitable.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Saru ? »

« Ton roi est tombé Misaki. Ta fierté est détruite n'est ce pas ? »

Alors c'est donc ça. Il préparait le terrain pour mieux t'attaquer. Pour pouvoir au mieux enfoncer son poignard dans ton cœur. Parce qu'il sait toucher la où ça fait mal. Il a toujours su.

« Ferme là le singe. Et puis dégage d'ici. Vas faire chier quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Tu as mal Misaki. »

Tu as stoppé ta respiration. Les mots qu'il vient de prononcer t'ont matraqué le cœur. Ils ont eu un impact foudroyant sur ton être. Tu sens l'amertume de la tristesse de prendre à la gorge. Tu sens l'effluve de la douleur revenir à la charge. Tu sens ton masque de haine se craqueler. Tout ça à cause de foutus mots.

_Je serais toujours là pour toi._ Ces mots remontant d'une autre époque ne cessent de résonner dans ton esprit embrumé de douleur et de sommeil. Une promesse faite il y a bien longtemps de cela. Une promesse qui s'était peu a peu effritée. Depuis le jour de son abandon. Depuis le jour de sa trahison. Une promesse qui avait perdu de son sens. De sa valeur. _Je serais toujours là pour toi._

Il s'approche alors de ton lit. Tu entends ces pas faire craqueler le parquet, troublant ainsi le calme plat de la nuit. _Je ne redeviendrais jamais ton camarade une deuxième fois. _Haine. Tristesse bridée par la haine. Douleur cachée par la haine. Mensonges tissés de haine. Tu aimerais pouvoir le repousser. Tu aimerais pouvoir te parer de ce masque de haine que tu ne quittais que la nuit, lorsque tu étais sûr que personne ne viendrait. Mais tu n'en es pas capable. Tu n'en as plus la force.

Il s'assoit sur le rebord de ton lit, laissant une distance assez grande entre vous deux. Tu te retrouves alors face à son dos. Le dos d'un traître. Le dos de celui qui n'a cessé de te devancer. Celui qui avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur toi. Le dos d'un ennemi. Le dos de ton meilleur ami.

« La souffrance est étrange n'est ce pas Misaki. Normalement, on ne devrait avoir mal que lorsque l'on est blessé physiquement. Et pourtant. Les blessures morales sont d'autant plus douloureuses. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il te fait ça ? Il a toujours était doué pour blesser avec les mots bien plus qu'avec des coups. Ces paroles remplies de vérités troublantes et blessantes. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il ne t'attaque pas avec ces mots redoutables ?

« Comment vas-tu faire Misaki ? Comment vas-tu pouvoir t'en sortir ? Tu ne sais que te battre. Tu ne sais que faire mal. Tu n'es pas fait pour recevoir les coups. Tu n'es pas fait pour encaisser la douleur. Alors Misaki ? Comment vas-tu te relever ? »

Mais qu'il se taise. Qu'il la ferme merde. Tu sens les larmes embués ta vue. Ta gorge est atrocement nouée. Elle est tellement serrée qu'elle te brûle. Tu tentes d'avaler de la salive pour apaiser cette douleur, de retenir tes larmes et contenir ta souffrance. Tu remercies Dieu de n'être que face à son dos.

Seulement, il se retourne vers toi. Il t'observe. Il étudie chacun de tes gestes, chacun de tes mouvements. Un silence de mort s'installe alors dans la pièce. Un silence n'ayant plus rien à voir avec celui apaisant de la nuit.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Une fille aurait craqué depuis bien longtemps. »

Des yeux s'écarquillent alors que tu tentes d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de te dire. Alors tout ça dans ce but là ?! Tout ça pour voir jusqu'où tu tiendrais sans verser une seule larme ? Tout ça pour te comparer à une fille ?! Soudainement, la douleur fait place à la haine. A la colère. Alors doucement tu tentes d'avaler un peu de salive pour dénouer ta gorge. Les parois étant extrêmement serrées c'est avec difficulté que tu y arrives.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Fous le camp d'ici ! »

Tu te jettes alors sur lui. Revêtant à nouveau ce masque de haine dont tu connais les traits par cœur. Comme une peinture que tu aurais longuement étudiée.

« On se calme voyons Mi~Sa~Ki. Tu risquerais de te blesser physiquement. Tu ne pourrais pas gérer les deux douleurs à la fois. »

Mais c'est qu'il se fout de ta gueule en plus. Ah ! Le voilà son sourire de vainqueur. Son sourire de sadique. Ah ce que tu aimerais pouvoir l'effacer. Mais tu sais qu'au fond, il n'a pas tord, c'est lui le vainqueur, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

Tu tentes de lui asséner un violent croché du droit mais ce dernier se baisse, attrape tes poignets et te fait basculer sur le lit. Encore une fois tu te retrouves en position de faiblesse. Encore une fois, il est celui qui mène la danse. Ca a toujours était le cas. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive tu resteras toujours le plus faible. Tu resteras toujours celui qui a besoin qu'on assure ses arrières. Parce que tu as beau être l'avant-garde skater, tu sais qu'il y aura toujours des gens derrière toi. Tu es celui qui ouvre la voix, les autres sont ceux qui te protègent à l'arrière.

Saru accentue sa prise sur tes poignets et prends place sur ton torse. Il se retrouve à califourchon sur toi. Il n'a pas quitté son sourire narquois qui ne cesse de te narguer. Tu tentes de te débattre. Mais finalement tu le fais pour faire bonne figure. Tu as déjà perdu ce combat. Seulement la douleur te broie l'estomac, et derrière ton masque de haine ton cœur pleure. Ton cœur saigne, parce que tu as perdu des gens que tu aimais. Tu as perdu ton meilleur ami.

« Dégage Saru, fous moi la paix et vas-t-en ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici espèce de traître ! Sors d'ici ! Sors de ma vie Saru ! »

Tu vois dans ses yeux un éclair de souffrance les traverser. Son sourire s'efface enfin. Alors ton cœur fait un bond. En l'espace d'une seconde, tu as eu l'impression de te noyer dans les affres de sa douleur à lui. Une douleur tellement immense que toi-même tu ne peux le concevoir.

Et ton cœur se serre douloureusement. Tu as mal. Mal pour lui. Mal pour vous. Pour ce que vous êtes devenus. Cachés derrière de simples façades. Corrompus par vos propres mensonges. Aveuglés par vos douleurs.

« Saru… »

Tu le vois immerger difficilement de ses pensées. Le voile de douleur se lever. Son sourire s'esquisser. Tu sens l'emprise sur tes poignets être de plus en plus forte. Son regard de plus en plus insistant.

« Tu es tellement faible Misaki. Tellement vulnérable. »

« Lâche moi tu me fais mal le singe. Dégage une bonne fois pour t… »

Ses lèvres se sont écrasées violemment sur les tiennes. Tu te sens totalement perdu. Tu as la vague impression de ne plus être maître de ton corps. Tu as l'impression que ton esprit a quitté ton enveloppe charnelle. Que tu assistes à cette scène. Simple spectateur de vos douleurs partagées. De vos sentiments refoulés.

Tu voudrais être capable de le repousser. Mais tes forces et ton courage t'ont abandonnés. Mais surtout, tu n'en as pas envie. Parce que la chaleur que te procure ce baiser guéris lentement ta douleur. Tu oublies pendant un instant toute la peine et la souffrance qui t'étouffaient dans leurs étreintes.

Puis Saru met fin à vôtre baiser. Alors tu redescends sur Terre. Tu retrouves peu à peu tes esprits. Tu assimiles lentement ce qui vient de se passer. Comprenant enfin ce que vous venez de faire, tu sens la chaleur te monter aux joues. Tu te sens bouillir. De colère. Et surtout de gène.

« Qu… Pourquoi t'as fait ça espèce d'enfoiré ?! »

« Mi~Sa~Ki. Tu es tellement pudique. Tu me fais penser aux jeunes vierges effarouchées. »

Tes joues sont vraiment brûlantes à présent. Tout ton visage l'est d'ailleurs. Tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de lui flanquer ton poing dans la tête et de retirer une bonne fois pour toute ce sale sourire qui t'agace autant qu'il te fascine. Mais malheureusement tes poignets sont encore retenus par ton bourreau. D'autant plus que tu ne pense pas pouvoir faire un seul geste avec le poids qui t'entrave au niveau de tes hanches.

« Ta…ta gueule sale traître ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ? Je t'ai dit de te barrer ! En plus tu commences à être sérieusement lourd ! Alors dégage de là !»

Et voilà que maintenant en plus de son sourire, il se met à rire. Son rire raisonne dans le silence de la nuit noire. Et bizarrement, tu te sens bien. Tu te sens revivre. Parce que tu retrouves celui qui t'avait tant manqué. Tu retrouves la personne en qui tu avais entièrement confiance. _Je serais toujours là pour toi. _Tu veux y croire. Tu veux que la douleur cesse.

Il lâche brusquement tes poignets et se glisse sur le côté afin de s'allonger. Vous êtes maintenant côte à côte dans le silence de la nuit. Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble sous le ciel constellé de milliers d'étoiles.

Alors plus personne ne parle. Plus un mot ne sort de vos bouches scellées le temps d'une nuit. Vous profitez seulement de la présence de l'autre. Vous tentez de panser les plaies que vous vous êtes vous-mêmes affligez.

Lentement tu glisses alors dans le monde des rêves. Tu te laisses bercer par le silence que vous accorde enfin la nuit.

* * *

Saru le prends alors dans ses bras. Profitant de son sommeil, il le cale contre lui, afin de le réchauffer, afin de l'apaiser. Comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lors de ses nuits passées au clair de lune, où les seuls témoins de leur proximité étaient les astres lumineux constellant le ciel noir où l'infini se reflétait. Parce qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

* * *

**Bon à la base ça devait être un truc joyeux et pervers inspiré d'une image que les filles de la SPPS ne connaissent que trop bien. MOUHAHAHAHA. Cette image restera à jamais dans ma mémoire (lien dans une note pour pouvoir surprendre les filles quand elles s'y attendent le moins *PAN*). Bref, du coup vous voyez ben, j'avais dans mes projets d'en écrire un lemon, mais je sais pas, je m'y sentais pas trop en fait. Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais la force de le faire. Enfin voilà, j'espère que ce cadeau te plaira Awaix :3**


End file.
